Kasha
by Mistygirl01
Summary: A girl starts her pokemon journey with her 6 Eevees, what will happen? The more reviews I get, the better my story will be.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: me: I own pokemon nintendo: No you don't me: Yes i do nintendo: no you don't me: yes i do nintendo: no you dont, we do. me: does that 'we' include me? nintendo: nope me: aw well, some 'rich' fantasy i had. Mr. Bighead was right, I really don't own pokemon.  
  
Rating: Pg just to be safe.  
  
A/N: This will probably be a really long story, but if I don't get about 20 good reviews, I won't continue. I have to know that my story will be read. P.S: For every bad review, 5 good reviews will not count.  
  
A/N: I might occasionally shift from first person to third person. this symbol will signify the shift- **************************  
  
Summary: A new trainer starts her pokemon journey with six Eevee's. A tale of discovery, joy, tragedy, and love.  
  
KASHA  
  
Chapter 1 The Test  
  
There I was, standing in the presence of the legendary pokemon master; Ash Ketchum. He had a large badge fastened to his vest. Pokemon Master, the badge said. He slid his hand under the badge and unhooked it. His shirt had a light spot in the shape of the badge, showing that he had the title for many years.  
  
He handed me the badge and I immeadiately put it on myself. I turned to the many news reporters and smiled. I had earned what so many had tried for years to do themselves.  
  
"Kasha!" A voice shouted, ending my happy dream. I put my pillow over my head and closed my eyes.  
"Kasha, your test is today! It starts in 20 minutes! You'd better get up and get dressed if you plan on becoming a pokemon master!" My mother shouted from downstairs. I opened my eyes and quickly got up out of my bed.  
"Clothes....clothes." I muttered under my breath as I scanned my wardrobe for the perfect outfit. I finally decided on a grey middrift shirt with shorts. I quickly pulled my long green hair up in 'dog ears' and filled my pack with test hints and notes.  
"Kasha, you've got five minutes!" Mom shouted as I ran downstairs and briskly grabbed a granola bar and headed out of the door.  
I ran up to the Pokemon Admininstration office and went inside. When I reached the room, I was shocked to see everybody else in their seats.  
"Miss Toshiyana, you're late." A woman at a desk in the front said as I found a seat and sat. "I'm sorry, ma'am, It won't happen again." I said, embarrassed. A few people behind me sniggered loudly. "Well, now that everyone is finally here. We can begin." She said  
She passed out the quizes and we started.  
  
Question 1: What is the evolved form of a Graveler? a) Golem b) Rapidash c) Blastoise  
  
mmmmm. a for sure.  
  
Question 2: Does Pikachu have a pre-evolved form? true false  
  
lets see....... Raichu......Pichu. Oh, that's it! true.  
  
Question 3: What can replace a pokeball? a) an apricorn b) a potion c) an evolution stone  
  
Oh, the easiest question yet! a!  
  
When I finished all 20 questions, I quickly turned my quiz in and left. Like we were supposed to do. I would find my test results in exactly an hour. The Teacher would call me on my my pokegear.  
  
That hour was the longest of my life. But it was well spent playing with my Eevee pups and their father. Mom had said that if it was ok with the pokemon leauge rules, I could use my Eevee's as my starting pokemon... Oh how I wished that it would be.  
I walked inside the house and made a glass of lemonade. I lifted it to my lips for a drink when my pokegear rang. Mom walked in the room to see what the call was about.  
I picked it up and saw that it was my teacher, the results were in.  
"Miss. Toshiyana? I have your results." She started. "And?" I asked, nerviously. "You passed with flying colors. And your one of the few who did, congradulations, you earned your training license." She smiled.  
When I hung the pokegear up, another call came through,.  
"Hello?"I asked. "Yes, Miss.Toshiyana?" The man asked me. "Speaking." I said. "The use of your current pokemon have been approved." The man said happily. "You mean, that I can use all of my Eevees?"I asked, excidedly. "Yes, all of them." He smiled again.  
When that conversation ended, the pokegear rang again, but when i was about to get angry from being constantly called, I saw that it was Proffesor Oak.  
"Kasha, is it? I have your pokedex here." He said, right before hanging up. I walked to the lab and got my pokedex.  
"Kasha, because you were one of the top students for the test, you can choose which country to start in. You can either choose here, Jhoto, or Hoenn. If you choose one place and you regret that decision later, you must finish battling gymleaders and the pokemon leauge before you can move on." Proffesor Oak said before he handed me a map card for my pokegear. I popped it in and a map opened on the tiny screen , it showed all three countries, here, Jhoto and Hoenn. "I always wanted to go to Jhoto so i'll go there, then here, then Hoenn." I said as I signed a paper that said what my choice was.  
"Ok, Kasha, you leave tommorrow. Meet me here at the lab at 7:00 in the morning and we'll get you to New Bark Town." He said before I left. I would make sure to get plenty of sleep because tommorrow was my big day. 


	2. Starting Out

Disclaimer: me: I own pokemon nintendo: No you don't me: Yes i do nintendo: no you don't me: yes i do nintendo: no you dont, we do. me: does that 'we' include me? nintendo: nope me: aw well, some 'rich' fantasy i had. Mr. Bighead was right, I really don't own pokemon.  
  
Rating: Pg just to be safe.  
  
A/N: This will probably be a really long story, but if I don't get about 10 good reviews, I won't continue past chapter 5. I have to know that my story will be read. P.S: For every bad review, 5 good reviews will not count.  
  
A/N: I might occasionally shift from first person to third person. this symbol will signify the shift- **************************  
  
Summary: A new trainer starts her pokemon journey with six Eevee's. A tale of discovery, joy, tragedy, and love.  
  
Pronunciations: Kasha Toshiyana (Kah-Sha Toshy-Ana) Nitashko Nivereska (Nit-ah-sh-co Never-es-ka) Rakoya Jocekin ( Rack-oy-ah Joyce-kin) Usagi Montorress (Use-age-ie Mont-tore-ess) Kilon Chavoriee (Kill-on Shav-or-ie) Haruka Dalsinson (Ha-ruke-ah Doll-sin-son) Aryakah Kirkaro (Arry-ah-kah Kirk- ah- rue)  
  
KASHA  
  
I woke up the next morning with the realization that this day would be the first day that my dreams would come true. I quicly chose the clothes that suited my start; a blue and green checkered shirt and blue jean short shorts with a pokemon leauge emblem stiched on the left leg. I pulled my green hair up in a ponytail.  
I never got around to packing, so I started immeadiately, I pulled every outfit and pair of shoes I had out of my closet and chose what I would take with me. I ran to the kitchen and gathered several containers of food. Then I gathered my six Eevees and put them in their costom pokeballs.  
"Mom, I'm ready." I said as I woke mother up. Instantly, tears came to her eyes and she hugged me. "Kasha, be good, and dont be homesick. Remeber, gotta catch em all." She said to me before she kissed me and sent me on my way. I would miss mom, but she knew that I would be okay.  
The easiest thing about living in Veridain City is that it's only a 15 minute walk to Pallet Town, which was where I had to go. I walked all the way down there and was very tired, but I had to run to the lab and see the proffesor.  
"Ah, Kasha. My assistant and I were about to take the other trainers without you." Proffesor Oak said as I borded the small helecopter parked in the immense parking lot. When I borded the small aircraft, I noticed that there were about five other trainers also going with me.  
"Hi, my name's Nitashko Nivereska." A girl with long, flowing violet hair said to me as I sat beside her. "I'm Kasha Toshiyana." I smiled. "Yo. I'm Rakoya Jocekin." A punkish looking boy said to me. "I am not really the social one, but my name is Usagi Montorress." A blonde haired girl with long pig-tails whispered. "Well, your pretty cute, so I'll tell you. Kilon Chavoriee." A boy with glasses told me. "Haruka Dalsinson." A brunette girl with a Korn t-shirt said to me. "Where's everyone headed?" Rakoya asked us all. "Hoenn." Usagi smiled. "Where else? Hoenn" Kilon smirked. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but Hoenn is my pick." Haruka said. "Anybody whose anybody will defenetly choose Hoenn." Rakoya sneered.  
Both me and Nitashko put our heads down in defeat. "I chose Jhoto." Nitashko whispered. Haruka and Kilon laughed at her. "And, What about you?" Rakoya asked me. "I chose what I thought would work for me." I silently spoke. "Looks like the little bitty babies couldn't handle the big bad land of Hoenn." Rakoya laughed.  
I was getting angry, but just before I could make an outburst, the helechopper landed and me and Nitashko got off, but when we did, we could still hear the laughter of our rivals still echoing in our heads.  
"Girls, report to the lab, I wont be back till much later. Tell Proffesor Elm that your'e the new arrivals from Kanto, if he forgets, just tell him that I sent you. Good luck girls!" Proffessor Oak screamed over the loud whirring of the helecopter blades. Me and Nitashko nodded and we turned and walked toward the largest building in the tiny town called New Bark Town.  
"Well, at least finding the lab was easy." Nitashko giggled. I laughed along with her. "I still cant belive those jearks on the chopper." I sneered angrily. "Yeah, they were so mean." Nitashko whispered. "I hope they lose all of their battles." I laughed. She laughed with me.  
We walked in the lab and went to the nearest aide. "Excuse me, where is Professor Elm?" I asked him. He looked at me and Nitashko and pointed to a young man in the back of the room, near a large table and was talking to a boy. "Thanks." Nitashko said to him as we went toward him.  
"Mr.Elm?" I asked the young man. He turned around and I realized that he was in his 30's. "Oh, I'm sorry, tours are scheduled for weekdays only." He said to us as he continued to talk to a handsome boy trainer. "Uh, Proffesor, we're not here for the tour. Proffesor Oak sent us, we're the new arrivals from Kanto." Nitashko said to the young proffessor. He looked up at us immeadiately. The handsome boy trainer also looked and I realized that he had georgeous grey eyes.  
"Ah, so your'e the new arrivals. I'm sorry, I was helping Aryakah here choose a pokemon." He said to us. I looked at the handsome trainer and smiled, he smiled back and had an equally beautiful smile. Nitashko was looking behind the handsome boy at a table with three pokeballs on top of it. "What kinds of pokemon are those?" She asked.  
"Those are new pokemon. And they are water, fire and grass types. The water type is a Totodile, the fire type is a Cyndiquil, and the grass type is a Chickorita. When a new trainer is ready to start their journey, he, or she, comes here and chooses a pokemon to use in battles. Do any of you girls need a pokemon?" He asked us. "No, I have a full party." I said. Nitashko shook her head.  
"Well, Miss. Nivereska. You need to choose one now, so you wont be sorry later." The Proffessor said to her. She moved up to the table and scanned through the three pokemon. I was getting jealous becuse she got the chance to be near Aryakah.  
They looked over the three pokemon again, he decided on the water- type pokemon, and she decided on the fire-type pokemon. "Oh, wow! I got a Cyndiquil!" She cried excidedly. Aryakah smiled and then his expression turned serious. "Hey, uh. Do you two wanna battle?" He asked nerviously. His soft insistant voice was like flowing honey, I was probably drooling. "Yes, we do. but I'm telling you, two trainers against one isnt wise." Nitashko smirked. "I know, I just want to see whose more powerful." He said.  
  
(A/N: Battle scenes just arent my thing really. So if I mess up or get an attack wrong, dont flame me, it's been a while since I've played Gold.)  
  
"Go, Totodile!" Aryakah cried as he released his new level five pokemon. This pokemon looked like a small aligator, but was much more hyper. I had never seen this pokemon before so I checked it on my pokedex.  
  
[In an automated female voice] [ just imagine the computers voice when team rocket accidently stumbles in the cloning room in the first movie]  
  
{Totodile, It's well devolped jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even it's trainer must be careful.}  
  
"Hmm, a Totodile huh. Go Cyndiquil!" Nitashko squealed excidedly. A small, porcipine looking creature popped out of the pokeball and faced the Totodile.  
  
I also checked that pokemon also.  
  
{Cyndiquil, It is timid and always curls itself into a ball. If attacked, it flares up it's back for protection.}  
  
"Yo, Kasha. Are you gonna fight or what?!" Nitashko asked me, impatently. "Yeah, you bet! I gotta get those experence points!" I cried. I reached down to my belt and grabbed the pokeball of my beloved Eevee pup, Thunderstorm. Who I hoped would eventually evolve into a Jolteon. "Thunderstorm, attack!" I yelled as I released my pokemon.  
  
"Totodile, use tackle!" Aryakah cried, and Totodile came running toward Thunderstorm. "Evade it!" I yelled, and Thunderstorm moved out of the Totodiles path. "Cyndiquil, use your leer attack!" Nitashko yelled. Her pokemon started to stare at the Totodile intently, lowering it's defense. "Thunderstorm, use your quick attack!" I cried. (A/N: Kasha's Eevees are at higher levels then Aryakah and Nitashko's pokemon.) Thunderstorm rushed toward the Totodile and before the pokemon could react, it was knocked to the ground in a defeat.  
"Yea! We won! I cant belive that we actually won on our first try!" Nitashko squealed happily. "It's good that your pokemon learn to to trust you." Proffesor Elm said to us. "But remember, you wont win every time."  
Aryakah looked at his feet in defeat. I gave him a pat on the back. He looked up. "What are you doing that for? I lost." He whispered sadly. "No you didn't, you won without winning." I said, just thinking up every word as I went. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "Don't ask me, I'm not a genus." I chuckled  
An hour later, Aryakah, Nitasko, and I were about five miles west of New Bark Town, headed to Cherrygrove. We decided to go on our journey together.  
  
End of Chapter 2 Forget about the whole review thing, I know my story won't get read a whole lot, so now I'm just writing for pleaseure. 


End file.
